


Felix sucks at laser tag

by Cindyapple13



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hyunlix, Implied Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin - Freeform, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, felix is whipped, tagging is hard, writing promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindyapple13/pseuds/Cindyapple13
Summary: Stray kids go laser tagging and Felix sucks at it but tbh everyone else seems to suck as well.





	Felix sucks at laser tag

Stray kids gathered in the kitchen, awaiting Chan’s message.  
“Since our comeback is finally over, JYP has allowed us to go laser tagging.”  
“Omg, Channie-hyung you are the best!” Jeongin shouted. He ran up to the leader and hugged him tightly. Woojin smiled and leaned over to Chan and pecked his lips. Jeongin leaped off Chan,  
“Omg, really hyungs! You can’t make out above me I’m only a child!” And he left Chan and Woojin together and joined the rest of stray kids, who were all just as excited as Jeongin to go laser tagging.  
“I am so gonna kick your butt Hyung” Jisung said to Changbin.  
“Bring it on Alvin!”  
“Oh I will you”  
“Jeongin this is inappropriate” Seungmin was trying to get to Jeongin to cover his ears.  
“Really Hyung you’re like a year older”  
“Exactly”

Minho laughed and turned to Felix.  
“Bet you wish you had a relationship like that”  
“What! With who?” Felix’s face has flushed a light pink.  
“Oh, you know.” Minho raised one eyebrow and looked in the direction of a certain rapper, who had joined in with Jisung and Changbin’s conversation. Felix had now turned a bright red. “Oh you are so whipped. I haven’t even done anything embarrassing and you’re bright red”  
“Leave me alone. You better at least let me play laser tag in peace. It’s not like you’re not whipped for people as well hyung”  
“Well yeah, my name isn’t minHOE for nothing now.” 

At this time, a manager walked in to the room and told them all that their cars were ready. They spilt off into two cars: Jeongin, Seungmin, Chan and Woojin (who had both finally stopped making out) in one car and Changbin, Jisung, Hyunjin (who were all still bickering at each over) Felix and Minho (who was sending Felix winking faces). Jisung and Changbin decided to take the the front two seats, which meant Hyunjin,Felix and Minho had to sit in the back. Minho forced Felix into the middle so that he was squashed in between him and Hyunjin. It didn’t help that in order for Hyunjin to talk to Changbin and Jisung, he had to lean over Felix. Felix thought he was going to actually die and sent death stares to the snickering Minho sat watching by the window. 

When they arrived at the laser tag, which seemed to take forever for Felix, he climbed straight over Minho and out of the door. When Minho practically fell out because of laughter, he leaned down at whispered.  
“Hyung, prepare to die.” Chan walked over with Woojin’s arm around his waist and the maknaes trying to hug/fight each over.  
“You guys ready?” Everyone shouted yes apart from Felix who just whispered a quiet no.  
“Oh come on. You’ll like it when you’re in there.” Hyunjin said out of nowhere, giving Felix a heart attack.  
“Yeah Hyung” he answers in English, blushing slightly. Hyunjin laughed before joining the rest walking up to the building. Felix walked with Minho, elbowing him in the side when he raised his eyebrows. 

“Okay so everyone knows how to play. Remember no cheating. If you get hit three times, you’re out- no if or buts. Good let’s go!” And with that, they were off. Each person had a gun and a plate on their front. The aim was to shoot people. Each person has three lives which show up on their guns. Laser tag is normally and intense game but paired with intense kids, well let’s not talk about that outcome. 

Felix set off into the dark arena, looking out for potential predators. This was more intense that anything he had ever done in Australia. Every movement made him jump seeing as it could be any of the other nine. He kinda wished he didn’t make Minho leave him alone because they could of paired up and he would have had someone to look after him.  
Suddenly he heard a rustle. He looked around before running in the complete opposite direction. There was no way he was ever risking that. Just as he stopped, he turned around only to be faced with...complete darkness. He breathed a breath of relief.  
“Ha, fortnite dances can’t save you now!” Jisung came out of nowhere and shot Felix right I. The chest.  
“Aah you squirrel how could you” but all Felix heard was a laugh and two sets of footprints running away. Felix also stood up and ran. He already lost a life from Alvin, he wasn’t risking anymore because of Jisung’s shouting. He checked his gun and sadly enough, he was down to only two lives. He set off on an adventure because if he was gonna get shot, he was gonna shoot other people. He hears a noise in the distance and unlike last time, follows it. It sound like really quiet...moaning? He looks around the corner only to see Chan and Woojin making out again.  
“Really hyungs? We’re playing laser tag.” He walks and faces them, arms out in a questioning position. Woojin breaks the kiss for a second, looks at Felix and shakes his head. He shoots Felix and carries a koala Chan away.  
Felix stands there for a few seconds, really confused about what just happened. He looked down at his gun and saw a red flashing one staring back at him. They...shot him. Oh no he thought. He decides on a completely new plan after that-hiding. He’s gonna hide for the whole game until they either run out of time or one person is left and they walk past him and he shoots them. As long as he doesn’t lose, he will be fine. He stalks around in the dark for a bit until finding a corner covered by a bush. He hides under there and stays extremely quiet. He can hear the faint noise of laser tag going on around him. The longer he waits, the more lasers he hears. He suddenly hears someone being shot and a shout of  
“Jisung you did not dare just shoot him! I swear on my lives that I will avenge Jeongin and take both of you down just like you did to him!”  
“Bring it on!” Jisung shouted back and suddenly footsteps. Lots and lots of footsteps everywhere. Gunshots too. Wow the bfs were really going mental. One. Two. Three.  
“Not looking too brave now Jisung seeing as I just too you down.” And then more footsteps until he heard them all come to a stop in front of his bush. Felix held his breath and heard a quiet.  
“As much as I despise you for taking out Jeongin, we have to do something about woochan. It’s going on for too long.” Felix is very well aware of the fact it’s been going on for too long but couldn’t of someone do this BEFORE he was shot.  
“I hate you for taking Jisung too, but you do bring a strong point. I will team up with you to take out woochan.” WOw Changbin and Seungmin have actual teamed up. It’s a miracle. He hears them stalk off before a thought flies into his mind. Where is Hyunjin? He hasn’t heard from him since the start. Is he dead? But before his brain can travel further, he hears shooting going on in the distance.  
“You are going down Chan!” Jeongin screams shooting at Chan.  
“Get off my boyfriend” Woojin shoots at Jeongin.  
“Oh no you don’t” Changbin shouts and shoots at Woojin.  
“Betrayal like this from a fellow 3racha member” Chan attaches Changbin. Felix can hear all of the guns firing like crazy. He slowly hears the firing reduce as people lose all their lives and the guns turn off. Then it just turns quiet.  
“Are you really hiding in the bush?” Felix screams and smacks Minho straight in the face. “Ow jeez felix calm down”  
“Calm down! You scared the living”  
“Shhhh” Minho presses a finger to Felix's mouth. “Where you really hiding in the bush?”  
“What no way Hyung”  
“Wow that’s low. Even for you.” And with that, Minho starts to raise his gun. Before Felix even has time to react, he is yanked out of the way by his prince in shining amour and Minho is took down with a couple of bullets. His knight turns around and he is met face to face with the one and only Hyunjin.  
“You looked like you were in trouble there”Hyunjin says with his voice of velvet.  
“Yeah I was” Felix answers back, staring into Hyunjin’s eyes. Felix's vision flicked to his lips and just in that second, he realised that him and Hyunjin are the only two left in laser tag. Before his brain can do anything helpful, Hyunjin suddenly leans in and starts kissing Felix. He freezes for a second but then just lets everything go (including his gun) wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s neck and kisses back.  
Kissing Hyunjin was everything Felix imagined. Their lips moulded together perfectly. Hyunjin led the kiss, being the more experienced one at everything, and just as Hyunjin was about to bite Felix's lip, Hyunjin pushed him away and shot him.  
Minho, who was still lying down at the side after being shot, burst out laughing. Hyunjin followed. He dropped his gun and pulled Felix, who was now frozen with shock, into a hug. The lights turned on and the rest of stray kids entered the arena again. They had all watched exactly what happened and were all laughing as well. Felix was now revived from his state of shock and broke away from Hyunjin to shout at him but once again he was stopped. Minho pulled him into a hug and patted him on the back.  
“Well now that’s over,how about we go to maccas?” Everyone, not Felix, agreed and the were back in the car. Felix had a piggyback from Minho to the car but as soon as they got in, Hyunjin pulled him on his lap. Let’s just say that by the time that got to maccas, they were back to kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s not checked and it’s my first work so pls don’t kill me. It’s based off a promt. 
> 
> Follow me on insta @straykidsships  
> You can request ships and aus or just talk to me. I also have an edit about this fic.


End file.
